Consumer electronics standards often promise far more than at times are actually delivered. Often additional device standards result in a reduction in device interoperability rather than enhanced functionality. U.S. Pat. No. 7,218,243 entitled “System and method for automatically setting up a universal remote control” is one example of a system and method that describes configuring a remote control device automatically. The disclosed system and method has an aspect in common with the other references addressed in that an additional server and database is needed to upload required interface information. As a result of the external server connection, security issues and device inefficiency can arise.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,206,853 entitled “Content abstraction layer for use in home network applications” similarly defines a network architecture for a network of electronic devices including a device layer having a plurality of electronic devices interconnected using a network backbone. In the disclosed network architecture, many of the electronic devices each operate using a device native communication protocol. To control the electronic device through the defined abstraction layer, the disclosed Control Point needs to be implemented using a proprietary API.
The published Chinese patent application number 200610021946.1 details the architecture of middleware that transfers user inputted WSDL document to an IGRS service and generates source code.
The published Chinese patent number 00808405.X describes a gateway that connects devices on the UPnP network and HAVi network and translates two protocols, so devices can discover and control other different protocol devices through a dedicated gateway device.